When transporting pellets stored in a container to a predetermined place, a pellet loader is used. As one of pellet loaders, an ejector type employing with compressed gas is known in the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 7, the ejector-type pellet loader comprises an ejector portion 1 having an injection nozzle 11 to which a gas supply pipe 2 is connected. A suction inlet 12 of the ejector portion 1 is provided with an insert pipe 4 and a transport pipe 3 is connected to an outlet portion 14 of the ejector portion 1.
When this pellet loader is used, the insert pipe 4 is inserted among pellets 6 stored in a container 7. Compressed gas is fed into the ejector portion 1 from a compressed gas source through the gas supply pipe 2, whereby the pellets 6 are sucked into the ejector portion 1 from a suction inlet 40 of the insert pipe 4 and transported to a predetermined place through the transport pipe 3.